The invention relates to an arrangement for holding beverage cans or similar receptacles in the interior of vehicles, the arrangement being provided in an upper area of a glove compartment provided in a dashboard and comprising at least one receiving part for at least one beverage container, the receiving part being displaceable from a covered inoperative position inside the glove compartment into an operative position in front of the dashboard, a swivellably disposed glove compartment cover being assigned to the glove compartment.
From German Patent Document DE 43 02 948 A1, it is known to provide inside, specifically in the upper area of a glove compartment, an arrangement for holding beverage cans or similar receptacles, in which case the arrangement has at least one receiving part for at least one beverage can. The receiving part is supported on a carriage which interacts with a guiding part arranged inside the glove compartment. In the retracted inoperative position of the arrangement, the latter and the glove compartment are covered by a one-piece glove compartment cover. This system has the disadvantage that the arrangement has a relatively high-expenditure construction and that, before the displacement of the receiving part of the arrangement into the operative position, the relatively large glove compartment cover must always be opened. As a result, the leg space for the front seat passenger is limited and the aesthetic overall appearance of the vehicle interior is impaired. Because of the linear drawer-type extension movement, the receiving part of the arrangement in the operative position would, in addition, be situated in the inflating area of a front passenger air bag arranged in the dashboard.
It is an aspect of certain preferred embodiments of the invention to further develop an arrangement of the initially mentioned type such that it has a simple cost-effective construction and that the glove compartment cover does not have to be opened up for moving out the receiving part.
This aspect is achieved in certain preferred embodiments in that the glove compartment cover extends only approximately to a lower edge of the arrangement, and in that the arrangement comprises at least one separate flap which has a low height and can be operated separately from the glove compartment cover. Additional characteristics advantageously further developing the invention are contained in other preferred embodiments.
Principal advantages achieved by way of providing a separate flap in front of the arrangement are that the opening of the glove compartment cover will not be necessary for displacing the arrangement into the operative position.
The flap, which has a low height, even in its open position, does not project into the leg space of a vehicle occupant and does not interfere with the appearance. The arrangement, which is made only of a housing, a flap and at least one swivellably arranged receiving part, has a simple construction and can be produced at reasonable cost. By way of the skillful selection of the axis of rotation and the bent shape of the receiving part, it is also ensured that, even in the operative position of the receiving part or parts, the inflating range of the front passenger air bag is maintained.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.